


I Need Your Touch

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [70]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean's a cover hog.





	I Need Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dean stealing seth's covers because he knows he gets cuddles this way

Dean creeps into the bedroom, quiet as possible because Seth is already asleep. He closes the door softly and steps over to his side of the bed. He’s already in just his boxers, so he slips into bed, slowly, trying not to wake Seth up.

Sethe mumbles something in his sleep, turning to face Dean. Dean leans into him and kisses his mouth softly, pulling away carefully. He lays down and sets about stealing all the covers from Seth. 

He wraps himself in the sheet, carefully tugging it away from Seth, who doesn’t stir at all. Then he starts with the comforter, rolling over a few times to create the perfect blanket burrito. He sighs in satisfaction and settles in to wait. 

It usually doesn’t take long for Seth to roll over, wrapping his arms around Dean, squirming under the covers, grumbling quietly in his ear and tonight is no different.

“Stop stealing my blankets.” Seth says, voice raspy with sleep.

“Never.” Dean says, pushing back into Seth’s arms as Seth kisses the back of his neck. 

“You are such a brat.” Seth sighs, pulling Dean back until Dean’s pressed flush against his chest. 

“Yeah, but I’m your brat.” Dean grins in the dark.

“Yeah, you’re mine.” Seth agrees, voice slurring slightly as he falls back asleep, content now that he has both Dean and his blankets. 

Dean soaks up Seth’s body heat and relaxes into his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of Seth’s legs tangled with his own and Seth’s arm around his waist. 

He falls asleep with a smile on his face and his fingers linked with Seth’s as Seth breathes evenly against his neck.


End file.
